One Summer Day
Synopsis Vincent ([[Daniel Fernandez]]), Charity ([[Lola de Mercier]]), Chloe ([[Eris Watson]]), Jerome ([[Jason Hyland]]), Joanna ([[Alexis Fernandez]]), and Oliver ([[Jerry Hyland]]) are all best friends and the only members of Monteverde After School Club, but all of their lives change after the incident that happened One Summer Day. Cast *'''[[Daniel Fernandez]] as Vincent "V" Geronimo''' - ''son of a wealthy family. He is the next successor of their family business. His childhood best friend is Jerome, due to their parents are business partners. He is the complete opposite of Jerome as he is more straightforward and arrogant to others. He later on joined Jerome's after school club where he will meet his first ever first love and newlyfound friends. After the incident, he is the only one that only had small injuries.'' *'''[[Lola de Mercier]] as Charity Mendoza''' - ''daughter of a wealthy family and the childhood friend of Chloe. She is considered as a shy and a close book type of person and the only one that can open her up is Chloe. Her father left her and her mother when she was just an infant and eventually grew up in the care of her mother and grandparents. She later joined the after school club that Chloe is attending in order after loosing the bet in a game with Chloe where she will start to open up to new people. After the incident, One Summer Day, she lost all of her memories.'' *'''[[Eris Watson]] as Chloe "Tin-tin" Mejia''' - ''the outgoing best friend of Charity. She too is from a wealthy family, but after her 6th birthday, their family company went bankrupt and therefore, she has to transfer school from a prestigious school to a local public school, but due to her friendship with Charity, Charity's family paid for her school tuition in order for her to go back to Monteverde High School to be with Charity. It is later revealed that she has a crush with Oliver'' *'''[[Jason Hyland]] as Jerome Benitez''' - ''son of a lawyer and a doctor and the childhood best friend of Vincent. Upon his birth, he is destined to be either a lawyer or a doctor. He wanted to be a lawyer to bring justice to innocent people, but after the incident that had occurred to them One Summer Day, made him change his dream of becoming a great doctor instead. It is later revealed that he loves Charity and wanted Charity to be his girlfriend in the future.'' *'''[[Alexis Fernandez]] as Joanna Fajardo''' - ''the genius of Monteverde After School Club. She is from a wealthy family and appears to have the same attitude as Vincent, who is quite arrogant and rude to others but kind to those who are close to her. She is in love with Jerome, but Jerome seems to just take her for granted or treated her no more than a sister. She sometimes feel jealousy towards Charity as she knows that Jerome likes Charity.'' *'''[[Jerry Hyland]] as Oliver San Jose''' - ''Jerome's twin brother but prefers to use their foster father's last name. He appears to have 2 identity, the one that is similar to Jerome's attitude while the other one is the outgoing personality, the personality he usually let other to see. He likes Joanna and the reason he feels rivalry towards his twin brother. He also knows that Chloe has romantic feelings for him but ignores her as he is not interested in her, but later on after the incident One Summer Day, he started to open his heart to Chloe.'' Information